Nos premières rencontres
by Anatase
Summary: Kuroko n'a rencontré les joueurs de la Génération des Miracles qu'individuellement, dans des lieux et des contextes différents. Chaque personne est unique et ses rencontres le sont également.
1. Aomine Daiki

_De toute la Génération des Miracles, Aomine était la personne avec qui il s'entendait le mieux. La première impression, était pour lui quelque chose de primordiale. Mais une première impression ne se fait pas, sans une première rencontre._

Dehors, la nuit avait déjà prit possession de la ville, et offrait un magnifique ciel étoilé. Les parents étaient rentrés du travail, et les enfants avaient quitté leur école en criant à la liberté. Seul l'un d'entre eux en était encore prisonnier. Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, ce garçon-là restait aussi tard de son plein gré.

Il regardait fixement ce monstre de fer, qui pointait vers lui un filet d'un blanc usé par les passages intempestifs de ballon à travers ses mailles. Il n'avait justement, pour seule arme, qu'un de ces ballons oranges. Fermant l'œil gauche, espérant augmenter sa précision, il ajusta la position de ses mains et de ses pieds avant de lancer. Ne sentant plus de contact entre ses doigts et l'objet, il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, observant d'un regard neutre la courbe que traçait en l'air le ballon de basket. Ce dernier rebondit en un bruit sourd contre le panneau, puis roula lentement le long de l'anneau rouge. Il laissa s'échapper de ses lèvres pâles un soupir d'ennui, constatant avec déception que le ballon avait fini sa course sur le sol, n'ayant pas pris la peine de passer à l'intérieur du filet. Vraiment, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec les tirs, qu'il soit ou non dans la raquette.

"- Mince, on a oublié d'éteindre la lumière ?"

D'un geste nonchalant, il se retourna pour observer le nouveau venu. Il était grand, bronzé, et ses courts cheveux bleu foncé mettaient en valeur son regard espiègle. Son physique entretenu devait faire jalouser n'importe quel garçon ; ses biceps, ses abdominaux, tous ses muscles avaient subi un entraînement intensif. En cette heure tardive, il n'avait sûrement pas encore eu le temps de se changer, car le bleu portait encore le maillot du club de basket. _Il est titulaire_. Ce n'est qu'au moment où ce dernier leva sa main en direction de l'interrupteur pour éteindre la lumière, qu'il se décida enfin à faire savoir qu'il était présent.

"- Excuse-moi.

\- Hum ?

\- Je suis là."

Les yeux du numéro six s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri, certes un peu aiguë, quand il vit l'autre adolescent au centre du terrain, essoufflé et tenant un ballon de basket entre son bras droit et sa hanche. Quelques autres ballons l'entouraient, éparpillés aux quatre coins du gymnase.

"- Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à cette heure-ci ? demanda le basketteur, s'approchant à pas lents du garçon."

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un regard vide, montrant les objets au sol. _Bien sûr, il s'entraîne_. Et pour confirmer cette pensée, une goutte de sueur vint s'écouler le long de la tempe du plus petit. Le bleu profita de ces quelques secondes de silence pour détailler son interlocuteur. Physiquement, il était tout simplement son opposé ; petit et fragile, avec une peau aussi pâle que celle d'un malade, ses cheveux bleu clair et ses yeux de la même couleur, semblaient inexpressifs et sans fougue. Malgré cela, une aura peu ordinaire émanait de lui, il le sentait.

"- Alors c'est toi."

Le petit n'avait pas eu le temps de demander des explications, que le titulaire rouvrit la bouche pour continuer.

"- J'ai entendu une rumeur selon laquelle un fantôme hanterait les lieux, à la nuit tombée. Tu ne ressembles pas vraiment à un fantôme, railla-t-il joyeusement. Au fait, je m'appelle Aomine Daiki. Et toi ?

\- Kuroko Tetsuya.

\- Et bien dis-moi Tetsu', euh, tu permets que je t'appelle Tetsu' ? Tu t'entraînes souvent ici, après les cours ?"

Kuroko ne fit aucune remarque, pour cette appellation familière. Cette première impression lui était plaisante, et Aomine ne le connaissait pas encore assez pour apercevoir ce petit, tout petit sourire fleurir au coin de la bouche de son homologue.

"- Oui. À chaque fois que je le peux.

\- Tu voudrais faire partie de l'équipe titulaire ?"

Un hochement de tête en signe de réponse positive fit rire Aomine qui alla déposer sur le côté son sac en bandoulière, pour prendre un ballon entre ses mains. _Je l'aime bien_.

"- Que fais-tu, Aomine-kun ?

\- Je vais m'entraîner avec toi, assura le bleu dans un sourire franc, je suis titulaire et je ne fais même pas la moitié de tes efforts, ce n'est pas correct."

Il tira sur ses derniers mots, avec un magnifique switch de la ligne des trois points. Kuroko n'avait encore pas bougé, qu'Aomine avait prit un autre ballon pour le dribbler facilement, comme si personne ne s'était placé devant le titulaire pour lui barrer la route. Le numéro six était rapide, agile, et le ballon ne se décollait jamais de la paume de sa main droite. _On dirait que le ballon est une extension de son bras._ Quand le bleu eu finit son petit spectacle, ils enchaînèrent sur une série de tirs, de la ligne des lancers francs. _Son jeu est si fluide, difficile de ne pas penser qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie._ Ils discutèrent aussi de tout et de rien. Au début, la conversation était un peu tendue, chacun restant obstinément dans ses pensées de peur de dire quelque chose d'embarrassant. Puis les prises de paroles se furent plus importantes, jusqu'à se transformer en une vraie conversation.

"- Bon, c'est décidé, déclara fermement le bleu quand il reçut une passe du plus petit.

\- Quoi donc, Aomine-kun ?

\- À compter d'aujourd'hui, je viendrais m'entraîner tous les jours avec toi."

Kuroko hocha la tête et s'approcha du plus grand.

"- Et moi, je deviendrais titulaire. Je veux continuer de jouer à tes côtés."

Les deux joueurs sourient, appréciant d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui puisse comprendre leurs sentiments envers le basket. Aomine approcha sa main du plus petit, et leur poing s'entrechoquèrent d'un commun accord. Une belle amitié venait de naître, les ballons en étaient témoins.

 _Je veux que tu sois mon ombre, Tetsu'._

 _Je ferai briller ta lumière du mieux que je le peux, Aomine-kun._

 **Salut !**

 **Si vous lisez ceci c'est que (normalement, je l'espère), vous avez apprécié ce texte et je vous en remercie.**

 **J'aimerai faire un petit O.S. sur chaque rencontre entre Kuroko et les membres de la GdM? J'ai d'ailleurs commencé avec Aomine car il est la première personne que Kuroko rencontre dans l'anime.**

 **Je remercie aussi Nyny de m'avoir donner de bon conseils (et d'avoir également corrigé mes fautes d'orthographe ;)).**


	2. Murasakibara Atsushi

_Les milk-shakes à la vanille, un vrai délice pour les papilles gustatives. Pourtant, lui préfère les bonbons et les chips. C'est vrai, Kuro-chin n'a aucun goût._

* * *

Il sirotait tranquillement une boisson au goût vanillé, tenant la paille du bout des lèvres. Le jeune basketteur regardait d'un œil attentif le livre de magie exposé en vitrine. Il n'avait plus le temps de l'acheter, revenir demain était une bonne décision. Les passants, sans doute occupés, l'esprit rempli de choses à faire et à penser, ne remarquaient pas Kuroko, et lui rentraient dedans comme s'il n'y avait eu personne sur leur chemin. Au cinquième choc entre son épaule droite et un inconnu, le bleu en eu assez et se dirigea vers le parc le plus proche, désireux d'un calme apaisant. Arrivé au coin de la rue, il allait tourner quand...

"- Aïe !"

 _Décidément_. Les fesses par terre, il ne pouvait que fixer les pieds de celui qui l'avait bousculé avec une telle violence. Pouvait-on vraiment avoir une force aussi herculéenne ? Une main arriva à sa rencontre, semblant vouloir l'aider à se relever. Kuroko la saisit volontiers, quelque peu agacé que le monde lui en veuille autant.

"- Tu es tellement petit, on aurait presque envie de t'écraser."

Kuroko fut obligé de lever la tête pour voir les yeux de son interlocuteur. Une taille et une force de titan, allons bon. On ne pouvait pas dire que la couleur de ses cheveux arrangeait les choses. _Cette couleur violette est-elle vraiment naturelle ?_

"- Hé, tu m'écoutes ? demanda se dernier en agitant machinalement sa main devant le visage de l'autre.

\- Excuses-moi.

\- Ton milk-shake s'est renversé."

Le plus grand montrait du doigt l'objet en question. Le bleu se retourna pour constater, la mine boudeuse, la scène de crime ; le gobelet en plastique était en train de déverser son contenu sur le pavé. D'un geste lent, regrettant la perte d'un mets aussi délicieux, Kuroko jeta le récipient dans la poubelle au bord du trottoir. _Quelle poisse._

"- Hum, tu en veux ?"

Le violet lui tendait son paquet de chips déjà bien entamé, au vu du niveau auquel elles arrivaient. Kuroko n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent, mais son "agresseur" avait en sa possession une grande quantité de confiseries et autres biscuits apéritifs. Il tenait ledit paquet de chips entre ses mains, trois barres au chocolat et un paquet de Mikados dépassaient de ses poches de survêtement, ainsi que des bretzels et un sachet de bonbons de toutes les couleurs rangés précieusement dans la poche extérieure de sa veste. _Un survêtement ? De quel club fait-il parti ? Numéro..._ Le plus petit ne mit pas longtemps pour lire le chiffre inscrit sur sa tenue. _... Cinq ?_

"- Non, merci.

\- Hum, tant pis."

Le soi-disant numéro cinq rapprocha le paquet de lui et prit une bonne poignée de chips dans sa main en marmonnant du bout des lèvres un "tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates", et rajouta quelques secondes plus tard : "celles au bacon sont vraiment bonnes, tu n'as aucun goût...".

Le bleu leva ses yeux vers le visage du violet, qui avaient jusqu'alors lorgné discrètement sur la façon dont ce dernier engloutissait ces pommes de terre trop salées. Le plus grand plissait les yeux, semblant chercher ses mots.

"- ... Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Kuroko Tetsuya.

\- Tu n'as aucun goût, Kuro-chin."

 _Quel drôle de surnom._

"- Et toi ? renchérit faiblement le petit, surpris pas cette appellation peu commune.

\- Murasakibara Atsushi."

 _Le numéro cinq... Du club de basket de Teiko._ Ce pivot exceptionnel, doté d'une taille est d'une force incroyable. Pourquoi Kuroko n'avait pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt ?

"- Hum, je dois y aller, reprit nonchalamment Murasakibara, Aka-chin va encore me faire la morale si j'arrive en retard à l'entraînement."

 _"Aka-chin", qui est-ce ?_

"- Oh euh, oui. À bientôt, répondit le bleu toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, à bientôt."

La dernière réplique du numéro cinq avait un arrière-goût désagréable. _Pourquoi se moque-t-il de moi ? Il pense que nous ne nous reverrons pas ?_

Si Kuroko intégrait l'équipe, il serrait fort probable pour que ses deux-là ne s'entendent pas. Mais la barre au chocolat que Murasakibara avait glissé dans la poche du bleu semblait pourtant insinuer le contraire.


End file.
